


Долг Крови

by Paranoiya, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Традиция, что заставила его прийти сюда сегодня — старше, чем Кодекс, но позабыта слишком многими. Его собственный отец среди них, но Крис помнит. Кодекс и договор нарушены, часть стаи этой женщины бессмысленно убита. Поэтому баланс должен быть восстановлен. Пожалуй, это единственное, что ещё удерживает их от начала настоящей войны. Если Талия Хейл откажется, они все обречены.





	Долг Крови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Debt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787080) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 



> Bite!kink, blood!kink. Возможное ООС (прим. переводчика).
> 
> Автор: АУ к сюжету после ослепления Дюкалиона. И немного blood!kink.
> 
> Коллаж [«Codex of Honor»](http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/~wtf-2019/p217100393.htm?oam#more5) может рассматриваться как иллюстрация к тексту.

Он находит её, сидящую в самом сердце леса, абсолютно голую, с распущенными, струящимися по спине волосами.

Она прекрасна.

Одного её вида достаточно, чтобы Крис едва не забыл зачем он здесь. Чтобы выкинуть из памяти то, что его отец пытался убить Талию. Её семью. _Её стаю._ К сожалению, не все попытки Джерарда были тщетными: он убил её мужа несколько лет назад.

Крис едва не забывает, почему он здесь: по собственной воле, но не по своему выбору. Традиция, что заставила его прийти сюда сегодня — старше, чем Кодекс, но позабыта слишком многими. Его собственный отец среди них, но Крис помнит. Кодекс и договор нарушены, часть стаи этой женщины бессмысленно убита. Поэтому баланс должен быть восстановлен. Пожалуй, это единственное, что ещё удерживает их от начала настоящей войны. Если Талия Хейл откажется, они все обречены.

— Что ты решил?

— Ты же знаешь, что я должен.

— Конечно, — уверенно говорит Талия, вставая и поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Крис не знает, сочувствует ли она ему на самом деле или только притворяется. — Но мне нужно, чтобы ты это сказал, — мягко добавляет она.

Крис ловит себя на мысли, что даже рад смерти собственной жены. Виктория погибла в той резне, что случилась после атаки Джерарда на стаю Альф. Она никогда не простила бы его за то, что он делает сейчас.

— Да, — выдыхает Крис, но запинается на мгновение и переводит дыхание, чтобы продолжить. — Я согласен на брак. Я осознаю и принимаю все последствия.

— И если твоя дочь в будущем решит принять укус? — в задумчивости спрашивает Талия.

— Это будет её выбор. Также как это... — Крис обводит руками пространство вокруг них. — … мой.

Улыбка Талии увядает. Испаряется. Он, как никто, может понять её чувства. Она будет замужем за Арджентом. Примет его как партнера, _как пару_. Крис даже не может представить, какие последствия для неё, как для чистокровной Альфы, это повлечет.

Если, конечно, он переживет свадьбу.

Крис в удивлении вскидывает брови, когда Талия тянется к нему рукой.

— А другие тоже?..

— Ты правда веришь во все те истории, что рассказывают о нас? — подначивает Талия, хитро улыбаясь.

— Лишь отчасти, — отвечает Крис, чувствуя как кровь приливает к лицу.

— Метка будет достаточным доказательством.

Тогда Крис берёт её за руку, а Талия подходит к нему ближе и целует. Она просто прижимается своими губами к его, давая Крису время, чтобы привыкнуть. Время, которое ему просто не нужно. Он уже дал своё слово, так что пойдёт до конца. Крис понимает, что рискует, запуская пальцы ей в волосы, но Талия только одобрительно хмыкает.

Осмелев, Крис не упускает возможность и углубляет поцелуй. Он сладкий как кофе, что она выпила перед утренней пробежкой, и Крис следует за ускользающим вкусом. Талия отпускает его руку и буквально разрывает одежду Криса когтями. Он вздрагивает, укладываясь спиной на листья. Он не помогает ей, только смотрит, как Талия возвышается над ним, усаживаясь на его бедра. Крис хочет её. Он знает, что даже думать так — предательство, но всё равно продолжает.

— Всё будет не так плохо, как ты думаешь, — говорит она с легкой хрипотцой в голосе. — Ты не первый, кто увидит нас с другой стороны.

— Уже, — с улыбкой замечает Крис. — Вы оставили нас в живых.

— Я не убиваю детей, — парирует Талия, наклоняясь к нему. Её грудь слишком соблазнительна, чтобы можно было устоять, и Крис накрывает её ладонями. Талия прикусывает губу, когда он задевает большим пальцем сосок, так что Крис делает это снова.

— Если я смогу пережить обращение.

— И тебя я тоже не убью.

Талия целует его, прикусывая, лишь намекая на прорезавшиеся клыки, и Крис стонет. Он ведёт бедрами, преследуя тепло её тела. Талия в ответ лишь смеется в поцелуй.

— Ты выживешь, — шепчет она, насаживаясь. Давая Крису то, чего он так жаждет.

Он входит в неё жадно, резко. Он не может остановиться. Не хочет, если быть точным.

— А ты упрямый, — говорит Талия, чьи глаза уже окрасились в красный, а клыки полностью проявились. — Упрямство многое значит.

Крис кончает, когда она кусает его, глубоко проникая под кожу. Он снова зарывается пальцами в её волосы, удерживая напротив своей шеи, а потом переворачивает их. Боль пронизывает его острой сладостью, когда он движется в ней, позволяя её клыкам войти глубже.

Всё происходящее с ними на грани человеческого и он хочет испытать это снова.

Когда Талия отпускает его, укус кровоточит, но Крису плевать. Он впивается в её губы требовательным поцелуем. А потом Талия кричит, когда оргазм наконец накрывает её. Звук разносится по всему лесу, и каждый чёртов оборотень на мили вокруг слышит его. Каждый чёртов оборотень на мили вокруг знает, что Крис был отмечен и обращен Талией. Что его чёртов _кровавый долг_ отдан и принят. Губы Талии ещё в его крови, но Крис продолжает целовать их.

Он должен сожалеть об этом.

Он знает, что никогда не пожалеет.


End file.
